Talk:Brawlers/@comment-26066920-20140811125833/@comment-11964875-20140906042532
personally i own a big bang deck... so just my take on your deck... Grade 3 wise i would just max out your Big Bang Knuckle to 4x each since your Big Bang Knuckle Buster, needs Big Bang Knuckle cards to fuel its effect... running them at x3 each... hmmm the maths is if you have only one big bang in hand... and you will only have 5 big bang left in deck... odds are quite low for draw them to use effect, since i like to abuse Big Bang Knuckle Buster effect more... g2 wise... i would max out the mates since they help abuse the effect of your Big Bang Knuckle effect to be like: 9K/11K (for no hits) 12K,14K (only one hit) 20K/22K/23K vanguard attack before boost normally people will no guard... 15K,17K (only 2 hit) normal case of your rearguard when you use Big Bang Knuckle Dragon 18K,21K (only 3 hit) normal case of your rearguard when you use Big Bang Knuckle Buster 21K,23K (all 4 hits hits) basically if you use the big bang effect once the mates will be so big even without the boost, the hand size of your opp will have to drop quite abit to guard this and this is before we look at the boosters... personally i find Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon abit pointless since the Big Bang Knuckle are pretty much eating up your cb quite fast... you don't have much cb for a card to retire only one card... i would not run this... then Brawler, Youjin, well i have yet to try this out but it seems like a potential card i may want to try... will have to test it out... Wild Brawler, Shugi i don't really see much use... since you will normally be attacking everyone in one attack... so you will not even get to use its effect that much... other cards you for g2 you may want to try are Military Brawler, Lisei, Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon and Brawler, Wildfist Dragon. Lisei allows you to abuse the effect of your Big Bangs, refer to the mates caculation about why i like the rear-guards numbers... Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon, allows you to unflip and well sometimes help fuel Big bang dragon soul blast +3K cost... Wildfist Dragon, 12K attacker... what else do you want? Grade 1 wise, 4qw is overkill since you will rarely legion more then 2 times in this deck... you will just deck out... and use up all your cb... you pretty much only want to qw once and thn for the rest of the game stop using it... i woul say you can try 1 qw, to 2 qw, to maybe 3qw... but not 4... i kind of like 2 qw... its help balance out alot of stuff... 1 qw also works... its up to you... if you are worried about not being able to fill up drop zone.. well there are 2 options... 1) run the Rising Phoenix which will allow you to soul blast 2 to draw one card so you can return the big bang in your soul into the drop zone and when legion return them 2) nn soul blast 2 unflip 2... basically it will allow you to actually have means to put your impt g2(mates) or g1(Aak) into the drop zone... to help you later when you Big Bang your opp come back and be super big cards Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak i would run more of him to maybe 4... since like the mates for each retired card +3K just think 9K(0 retire) 12K (one retire) when you attack the rear-guard and your opp no guard it, it counts to +3K 15K (two retire) 18K (3 retired) add this card to the mates and you will see a monster rear-guard line that hits harder then your vanguard... i would max out Aak if i were you